Shut up and Kiss me
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: Ever since I can remember Itachi Uchiha has constantly gotten under my skin. The irritating part is that I know for a fact that I can take him out. Why, you ask? 'Cause I'm actually an undercover spy. And the truth is, I'm really trying not to kill the guy. Ita/OC Sasu/Saku


S**h**_u__**t**_ u**p**_a__**n**_d **K**_i__**s**_s **m**_e_

…

**Summary: Ever since I can remember Itachi Uchiha has constantly gotten under my skin. The irritating part is that I know for a fact that I can take him out. Why, you ask? 'Cause I'm actually an undercover spy. And the truth is, I'm really trying not to kill the guy.**

**Rated: T for the use of Bastard and/or other themes.**

**Dis****claimer: Naruto, I do not own. I also don't own Megami Korino, the OC is owned by , the person who requested this one-shot from me.**

…

I was planning his murder. Yes, I was going to kill him. He was going to die. I had never felt more murderous, but when he spoke to me in that tone…

"_Shut up and sit down"_

…I wanted his blood. Sure it happened a week ago and I should just forget it, but he sits in front of me. Right in front of me.

It's like I'm being tempted.

I was relieved when the school bell finally rang for the end of the session. I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I swiftly stood up and grabbed my things. I stood next to his table and watched as he stood up. He noticed my presence and turned to face me with uninterested eyes.

I was going to explode. "Listen here_"

"Shut up and go away" I stared dumb-struck as he just walked passed me. **Shut up. Shut. Up. SHUT UP!**

It took every ounce of will I had not to pull out a kunai and hurl it at his head.

…

"He seems to be giving you a hard time" Sakura – my best friend – exclaimed as I told her what had transpired.

I glared ahead as we walked on our way to the nearest café. "How did you do it?" I wanted to know.

"Do what?" the pinkette asked raising her eyebrow.

"Getting someone like Sasuke Uchiha to stop treating you so badly to becoming your boyfriend?" I explained.

I glanced at Sakura as she sighed. "Megami, you do realize that Sasuke and I are only fake boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

It was true. Sakura and Sasuke both worked for the CIA just as I did. The three of us were sent here to infiltrate the school and find someone who the CIA believed worked for Akatsuki.

Akatsuki is an organization that has an unclear goal. They design bombs, robots and other unknown weaponry.

"But you guys are close right?" I wanted to know.

Sakura shrugged. "Not exactly. I think he just tolerates me. He told me once that I was annoying"

"I don't think he just tolerates you. I think he might have gotten used to you" Sakura glanced at me as I spoke "I think that the two of you being partners has made you closer than you might think"

Sakura gave a nod "I never thought about it like that?"

"Thought about what?" The two of us glanced behind us to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura panicked a little and I had to improvise. "That she could date Neji Hyuuga even though they aren't partners"

I was sure Sakura was thinking about killing me, but the reaction I got from Sasuke after saying that made me grin on the inside.

Sasuke glared. "This isn't the time to be thinking about such trivial things"

"Okay. So can I ask you something?" I questioned, trying to change the topic on the conversation.

"What?" I don't know how Sakura puts up with a jackass like this.

"Would you mind if I killed your brother?" I was hoping for a 'No, Megami by all means kill the poor bastard and put him out of his misery'

That was frankly too much to ask of Sasuke. He just glared at me. "Okay, so you do mind" I sighed "Do you at least know how I can manage a conversation with him?"

"Why would you want to?" Sasuke asked.

"We have some classes together and for an unknown reason he always tells me to 'shut up'. I understand that I should just drop it, but the college mood is making me violent" I told him.

"Nobody can get friendly with Itachi, it's just not done"

"I have to agree" Sakura added "Itachi may be in his early years of college, but he's been acting like a mature adult since he was 13 years old. He's straightforward and probably doesn't give anyone the time of day"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura as she spoke of his brother. "Wow, what did you do, read Itachi 101?"

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "No, I just happened to have met him already"

I sighed in defeat. "Let's just get inside that café already I could use something to eat"

We entered the café and seated ourselves in the corner. "It just pisses me off that he can talk to me like that" Sasuke looked annoyed with me already, but I didn't care "I mean saying 'shut up' to someone you don't know is a bit rude"

"Uchiha's are all rude" Sakura said before realizing that one Sasuke Uchiha was sitting right next to her "Except for their mom" she added quickly with a smile since the fact is true.

"That information doesn't help me at all?" I muttered.

…

I decided to give Sakura and Sasuke their space and left the two of them at the café together. I could tell that Sakura had deep feelings for Sasuke, but he was either too dumb to see it or rather he didn't want to act upon it.

"He's an idiot if he refuses Sakura's feelings. That's all I'm saying" I spoke to myself.

I walked along the campus of the college I was enrolled in and had a good look at it. The school was prestigious and almost every person wanted to go here.

It would make sense for someone like Itachi to go to this sort of school. He has the brain to actually succeed at a college like this, but what really confuses me is that the CIA recruited Sasuke, but not Itachi.

I have to be honest, Sasuke is a great spy, but his brother would probably be a whole lot greater than he is. Itachi just gives off that vibe of being a protégé, but I could be wrong.

Before I even realized it I had taken a seat on the grass under a tree. I could go away into my thoughts so easily sometimes that I put myself at risk.

I glanced around and as luck would have it, I realized it too late. I was surrounded. 5 men, they all appeared to be nothing but normal people, but they were so much more. They were Akatsuki. "Come at me you bastards" I whispered, more to myself then to them.

I slowly stood and waited for any attack, but I never saw it coming. I started losing consciousness but I realized I was hit behind the neck. The world turned black and I fell to the ground.

…

"She's not actually all that strong" I heard a voice as I started opening my eyes. It felt like they were glued together. I was tired. I moved my hands, but realized it was useless. My wrists have been tied together behind my back.

I quickly looked around. I was in a dark room and I could faintly hear voices from the other side of the door.

"Can't I go in and interrogate her already?" the voice sounded vicious.

"No, we will wait for _him_ to get here" he sounded quite superior.

"He said he was on his way. Be patient"

I hated being tied up and having no way to contact Sakura and Sasuke. They were my only back-up. I growled angrily. "Why did I have to leave that stupid café?"

…

After waiting patiently for a long time I heard them talking again. "_You're _here" someone said.

I heard no reply. "She's in there" another said.

"Let's go guys, we have other things to attend to anyway. I'm sure _he _can take care of one measly girl" now that guy sounded scary. Whoever he was, I had no intention of meeting him, ever.

I listened to them walking away and held onto ever last footstep until there was no sound left. I knew he was behind that door. "Come in here and show your face!" I yelled at him.

I quickly stood as I heard the door opening and my eyes were blinded by the light for a second before I saw _him_ and my eyes widened in surprised.

"Shut up and follow me"

…

Shock was an understatement. There he stood in the doorway, the person I've wanted to kill since I started my mission here at this college. Itachi Uchiha.

"Y-You work for the Akatsuki?" I questioned flabbergasted.

His stare was penetrating. "I told you to follow me" I stood still for a moment, I didn't trust him one bit even if he is Sasuke's brother, he's technically evil.

"Aren't you going to interrogate me until I tell you everything I know?" I asked him. That was what he was planning, wasn't it?

"I already know everything you know. Now come on" he walked off and I had no choice but to follow him.

We started down a corridor lit by a lantern here and there. "Where are we going?" I needed to know what was going on.

"I'm helping you escape. You do want to get out of here, don't you?" I still hated this guy.

"Why are you helping me, aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?"

He glanced at me from behind his shoulder. "If I was a bad guy do you really think I would be helping you? Just shut up and do as I say"

My eye twitched. This guy's words were enough to infuriate me. "Listen here mister, I don't care that you're helping me escape you better change your attitude or I'll seriously kick your ass"

That made me feel a whole lot better. "I can't see how the CIA find you useful" I was ready to pummel this guy and beat him to a pulp. I realized my hands were still bound together.

"Could you untie my hands please?"

"Not until we're outside. If anyone still lingers around here it would look suspicious if you weren't bound" he explained.

"Well if anyone walks by it wouldn't look good anyway. There is no way I would follow you willingly if you capture me you moron"

He stopped long enough to grab my arm rather painfully and kept on going. I winced but said nothing further. I watched as we took bunch of tunnels, but I had no idea where we were going.

"So how much do you know about the CIA?" I wanted to know.

"I know about a lot of things"

"Do you know that Sasuke is an agent?"

"Yes, just like he knows that I am a CIA agent" Itachi answered and I was once again surprised.

"You are?" I need him to confirm it.

He nodded. "I work for a special forces group called 'ANBU' we take on long-term missions"

"Like to infiltrate a group like Akatsuki" I stated.

"Exactly"

"Then why didn't you tell me or rather why didn't your brother tell me. We were sent here because we heard that an Akatsuki member might go to this college. If you are the only member then I don't see what the mission is all about" I told him.

"Since I work for ANBU now the CIA doesn't exactly know where I am" he exclaimed.

"I don't understand" I replied honestly.

"Think of the CIA and the ANBU as two different parts of the same organization. I work for the CIA, but I work directly for ANBU. The CIA doesn't know what I do for ANBU and therefore they don't know that I am currently working as a double agent" he explained.

That made a lot more sense. The CIA doesn't know Itachi is here or that he's 'working' for the Akatsuki. They basically sent us on a useless mission.

"But if Sasuke should have known that you must be here for a reason. Didn't you tell him about your ANBU mission?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki know that Sasuke and I are brothers, they also know that Sasuke is CIA. It's rather impossible for me to talk about this with my brother. Sakura is also hard to talk to since she doesn't exactly know I'm CIA and because the Akatsuki knows that she is also CIA" Itachi exclaimed.

I finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I couldn't wait to get my hands free. I was ready to give Itachi a whack over the head.

"I get it. So you want me to tell the others?"

"That would be helpful. Your mission here will be done"

We made it outside and Itachi started working on the rope that tied my hands together. "Why did they kidnap me?"

"They must have overheard you say something to make them think you wanted to harm me"

I suddenly thought back to earlier today.

"_**Okay. So can I ask you something?" **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Would you mind if I killed your brother?"**_

"I guess I did mention something about wanting to kill you, but come on they don't even know I'm CIA" I defended.

"They might think that you are since you hang out with Sasuke and Sakura, but I'll clear everything up with them. I'll tell them you're a fan-girl or something"

My wrists were untied and I clenched my fists. "I am no one's fan-girl" I started walking away from him and realized that we weren't exactly far away from the college.

"This I behind the school" I realized.

"We have a base here"

"Obviously" I said rolling my eyes.

Suddenly I saw someone coming this way. "Who's that?"

"Shit, that's Sasori. He's a member of the group" I could see Itachi was in a pinch. He didn't know how to explain why he let me out.

I started mumbling incoherent nonsense to myself. He was trying to come up with a valid excuse and I was panicking. "This is just perfect. Because you had to interest me I got myself into this mess. This is your fault. I hope you know that"

Itachi turned to me. "Shut up and kiss me" and before I could even comprehend his words he planted his lips on me. I didn't hate it.

He pulled away from me and I stared into his eyes. I was confused. I wanted to pull him back to me, but at the same time I wanted to slap him silly.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Sasori asked. I didn't even see him there until he spoke.

Itachi smirked. "Something like that"

Sasori glanced at me and I grinned. "You wouldn't understand" I walked off and didn't look back.

…

Sasori looked at Itachi and waited for an explanation. "Kisame heard her ask Sasuke if she could kill you. Is she not CIA?" he was confused.

Itachi's lips twitched into smirk. "It's a love-hate relationship. She's harmless"

…

** requested this one-shot. I tried my best to write it with my writers block I guess you guys will have to tell me how I did. I think I could have done way better than I did, but it was hard for me when the story just doesn't flow like it should.**

**Tell me what you thought of my first ever Itachi one-shot!**

**Ja ne,**

**Chi-Chan XD**


End file.
